rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose of God Main Villains
Main Obstacles in Rose of God Throughout the seven book series of Rose of God, these are all the main and secondary obstacles for our heroes. Rise of the Fallen (Book #1) Valdus (Nephilim).jpg|Valdus (Leader of the Blessed/Elioud Nephilim) Apollyon (Rose of God).jpg|Apollyon (Leader of the Damned/Cambion-Prince of Hell) Michael Archangel.jpg|Michael (Archangel) Beezlebub Fallen Daughter.jpg|Beezlebub (Prince of Hell/Vice of Gluttony) Asmodeus Rose of God.jpg|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell/Vice of Lust) Mammon.jpg|Mammon (Prince of Hell/Vice of Greed) Amon.jpg|Amon (Prince of Hell/Vice of Wrath) Leviathan (Prince of Hell).jpg|Leviathan (Prince of Hell/Vice of Envy) Belphegor.jpg|Belphegor (Prince of Hell/Vice of Sloth) Angels.jpeg|Angels Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demons Monsters.jpg|Monsters * Main Villains: Michael, Princes of Hell, Valdus, and Apollyon * Secondary Villains: Angels, Demons, Monsters Bloodlines (Book #2) ' Samyaza.jpg|Azazel D'Angelo (Endarken Herald).jpg|D'Angelo (Endarken Herald/demon Blood Child) Endarken Heralds.jpg|Endarken Heralds (Demon Blood) Shadowhunter (Rose of God).jpg|Rogue Shadowhunters (Angel Blood) Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demons Monsters.jpg|Monster TMI309promo Lilith10.jpg|Lilith (Blue-Eyed Demon) ' * Main Villains: Azazel, D'Angelo, Endarken Heralds and Rogue Shadowhunters * Secondary Villains: Demons, Monsters, Witches, Lilith Gateway to Purgatory (Book #3) ' Echidna.jpg|Echidna (Mother of all Monsters) Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus (First Born/Guardian of Hell Gates) Ladon Human.jpg|Ladon (First Born/Guardian of the Golden Apple) Nima.jpg|Nemean Lion (First Born) Hydra Human.jpg|Lernaean Hydra (First Born) Chimera (DOHH).jpg|Chimera (First Born) Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx (First Born) Vlad III.jpg|Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) Smaug human form.jpg|Smaug (Alpha Dragon) Fowler (Alpha Wendigo).jpg|Fowler (Alpha Wendigo) Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf).jpg|Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) Monsters.jpg|Monsters Deities.jpg|Deities ' * Main Villains: Typhon, Echidna, Primal Beast (Behemoth, Leviathan, and Ziz), Kokabiel * Secondary Villains: First Born (Cerberus, Ladon, Nemean Lion, Hydra, Chimera, and Sphinx), Alphas (Smaug, Corvinus, Vlad III, Lycaon, Fowler), Monsters, Deities Fall of Heaven (Book #4) ' Munkar.jpg|Munkar (The Denied) Nakir.jpg|Nakir (The Denier) Emyprean Army.jpg|Empyrean Army (Armies of Heaven's Gates) Pandemonium Army.jpg|Pandemonium (Armies of Hell's Gates) ' * Main Villains: Ridwan and Malik * Secondary Villains: Munkar and Nakir, Metatron Dawn of Revelation (Book #5) Lucifer (Rose of God).jpg|Lucifer (Archangel/The Devil) Judas (Antichrist).jpg|Judas (Antichrist/Son of Lucifer) Ivory Sisters 2.jpg|Ivory Sisters (Lillie, Phoebe, Tazanna/Blue-Eyed Cambions) Satan Human (Rose of God).jpg|Satan/Diablo (Archdemon) Cain1.png|Cain (Hell Knight/Father of Murderer) Marquis True Form (Rose of God).jpg|Marquis (Purple-Eyed Demon/Greater Demon) Hell Knight (Rose of God).jpg|Hell Knight Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demon Famine (RIng Bearer of Famine).jpg|Famine (Ring Bearer of the Horseman Famine) Pestilence (Ring Bearer of Pestilence).jpg|Pestilence (Ring Bearer of the Horseman Pestilence) * Main Villains: Lucifer and Judas * Secondary Villains: Ivory Sisters, Grigori, Demons (Cain, Dukes, Marquis, Counts, Hell Knights), Archdemon (Diablo), Two Hundred Million Horsemen, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Light and Darkness (Book #6) Chaos.jpg|Erebos (The Darkness/Primordial Being of Darkness) Maura (Rose of God).jpg|Maura (Shard of Erebos/Shard of Darkness) Azathoth (Human).jpg|Azathoth (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/Blind Idiot God) Nyarlathotep (Human).jpg|Nyarlathotep (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/Crawling Chaos) Shub-Niggurath (Female).jpg|Shub-Niggurath (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) Yog-Sothoth Human.jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Beyond One) Mephisto Human Form (Rose of God).jpg|Mephistopheles (Archdemon) Baal Human Form (Rose of God).jpg|Baal (Archdemon) Satan Human (Rose of God).jpg|Satan/Diablo (Archdemon) * Main Villains: Erebos * Secondary Villains: Maura, Eldritch Horrors (Azathoth, Nyarlathotep, Shub-Niggurath, and Yog-Sothoth), Archdemons (Mephistopheles, Baal, and Diablo) Sacrilegious Wars (Book #7) Raizel.jpeg|Raizel (Alternate Alexandra/The Original True Devil and Empress of Heaven and Hell) Helel 2.jpg|Benjamin (Arch-Nephilim) Nephilim-on-fire-2.jpg|Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) Cambion.jpg|Cambion (Demon-Human Hybrid) * Main Villains: Raizel, Benjamin, and * Secondary Villains: Nephilims and Cambions Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villain Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars